Various heating systems, including fireplaces and furnaces for home installations, may have been made available to consumers in recent years with improved control systems. Despite improvements, such heating systems, particularly with respect to stoves, may be limited in the ability to control the heat distribution from the heating system to the area to be heated.
For example, while current heating systems have frequently utilized various techniques to separate the combustion air from the room air, such as direct air venting systems, very little has been done to improve heat transfer and distribution. Furthermore, feedback from the heating system to the operating control system could aid in increasing efficiency of the system. This efficiency may include decreasing the amount of spent, unused fuel, maintaining a generally optimum temperature and determining if various fuel delivery systems are jammed or not working properly, among other variables.